Igor's Daughter 2: The Undead Reborn
by Steffie1
Summary: Igor decided that it's time to resurrect his creation. What does this spell for Nanny and Count Duckula?
1. Prologue

Hello everyone, and welcome to the sequel to Igor's Daughter.

This story is set after Be Careful What you Wish For.

Characters (except for Vivian) (c) Cosgrove Hall Story, Vivian (c) to me, Steffie

Enjoy ^_^

Igor's Daughter 2: The Undead Reborn Prologue

Transylvania, home of the most horrid vampire of them all: Count Duckula! As the thunderstorm made its presence known, the vampire duck's faithful butler Igor decided to search through his spell books for a new spell to try on his master. What would it have in store for the Nanny and the Count of the castle?

Igor mumbled to himself as he paged through of the thick spell books. He haven't found a spell that he had yet to use on Count Duckula to transform into a proper vampire. As the elderly butler slammed the book onto the tall tower of similar books on the floor, it made one of the books fall down onto the ground. Igor's eyes widened when he noticed which book it was: one of the books his late father had given to him.

The vulture picked the spell-book up with as much gentleness as he could. He paged through the book until he spotted something that caught his eye.  
"Homunculus." Igor read the title of the chapter out loud; then read the rest of the topic under his breath. "Homunculus: a being created by means of magic. They are soulless beings and the answer to immortality to many. Not only are they a young body for a sorcerer's soul to use when their original body dies, they are also their protectors and servants."

Igor sat down on his chair and continued to read.  
"But, a sorcerer can only create homunculus when they are too old to bear any children. If they create one when they could still bear children, their new body would be the opposite of their gender and look as if they could be their child instead." Igor's eyes widened as the words sinked in.

"But, the homunculus do have several weaknesses that one must watch out for:  
1) They are weak to anything that purify dark magic

2) They are weak to silver

3) They are extremely protective of their Masters. If they sense someone hates their Master, they are willing to kill.

4) If they had died and one would bring them back to life, their personality would transform. If their Master became much more evil, they would be very cynical and sarcastic. They would also gain memories and knowledge from their Master as well. They would also gain emotions. But, they would experience great pain and would believe that they can get rid of the pain by hurting their Master.

5) If their Master had said something to upset the homunculus before they had died, the soulless would hold a severe grudge and would be willing to kill their Master. The Master must then let their blood and the homunculus mix so that this would be solved.

6) They are unable to bear children."

Igor sighed in heaviness as he remembered when his father passed away in his sleep when the butler was only five years old. Igor developed an extreme phobia for death, and even refused to sleep since he believed he would also die like his dad. To ease his fears, his older siblings told him stories about how dark magic can help one gain immortality. But, those stories made Igor become so obsessed about gaining immortality that nothing else mattered...

Igor's thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly realized why he became interested about homunculus. The vulture reached for the nearest bookshelf and grabbed hold of a corked drinking jug. Igor grinned with sinister intent as he realized that the content in this jug could also be a great help in his quest to transform the young master into a true vampire.

The vulture stalked to his dungeon (and made sure he didn't wake the young master up) and he searched until he found an outfit that was a smaller version of his Igorth outfit. He asked Nanny to fix the outfit when he noticed the damaged top. He then got a knife from the kitchen.

As the night became older, I fear I must bid ye farewell.

To be continued... 


	2. Welcome back, my child

Hello everyone, and welcome to the sequel to Igor's Daughter.

This story is set after Be Careful What you Wish For.

Characters (except for Vivian) (c) Cosgrove Hall Story, Vivian (c) to me, Steffie

Enjoy ^_^

Igor's Daughter 2: The Undead Reborn part 1

Transylvania, home of the most horrid vampire of them all: Count Duckula! As the thunderstorm made its presence known, the vampire duck's faithful butler Igor readied himself for his latest spell. What would it have in store for the Nanny and the Count of the castle?

*Meanwhile inside the living room*

Nanny hummed to herself as she stitched the brown pants and shirt Igor had asked her to fix earlier that morning. They were torn, stretched and didn't seem to be washed for centuries. The hen also noticed that these clothes were more likely to fit onto a small child than the elderly butler. The housemaid dug through her sling until she found some brown fabric. Nanny then used the fabric to make the clothes several sizes larger than what it was.

"Nanny, are you finished yet with the brown pants and shirt I had asked you to fix earlier this morning?" Igor asked as he entered the living room.  
"Oh yes I have, Mr. Igor. I even made it much bigger so that it can fit on you. Your pants and shirt must've shrunk in the wash." Nanny smiled as she lifted the shirt high enough for the vulture to see. "But Nanny, they are not for me, they're--oh never mind, it's too late now." Igor groaned as he smothered his face with his hands. After he sighed in defeat, he grabbed hold of the shirt and pants. As he held the shirt against himself, he noticed that they would still be too small for him. They were now more likely to fit a young adult.

"Mr. Igor, aren't those clothes the ones you have worn when you and I have served the first Master?" Nanny clucked as she pointed at the garments.  
"Oh no, they aren't, Nanny."  
"But, I could've sworn--"  
"No Nanny, they are not. They are--oh never mind. Thank you for the help, Nanny." Igor grumbled under his breath as he turned his heel to leave.  
"You're welcome, Mr. Igor." Nanny beamed as she watched the elderly butler leave the living room.

*Much later, in an unknown chamber in Castle Duckula*

Igor drew a red circle onto the floor, then placed several candles around the circle and lit them up one by one. He then took a small drinking jug from his jacket's pocket and uncorked it. He poured the contents in the middle of the circle. After the last grain of ash fell in the middle of the circle, Igor took the kitchen knife and started to chant the spell as he made a huge gash on the palm of his hand. He watched as the red liquid dripped onto the ashes. The vulture's eyes lit up with hope as the ash and flames of the candle changed from a shocking shade of pink, then faded into a despressing shade of black. The ashes became crust-like as it absorbed the droplits of blood as if it were a sponge. Moments later, it became clay-like.

"Rise, child of my Dark Heart! Rise, Vivian the Soulless." Igor chanted on top of his lungs. The clay did what it was told and slowly moulded into the shape it's supposed to take.

*Meanwhile inside Count Duckula's bedroom*

Count Duckula shot out from bed the moment he had heard Igor's shouts.  
"What was that about?!" the mallard quacked in confusion, then frowned as the thought of his butler using dark magic again to try and make him a proper vampire. The mallard shot out of bed; and after he quickly got dressed, he teleported himself where he believed his butler would be.

*Later*

Igor's eyes lit up as he watched the clay tried to mould into its rightful shape. The clay absorbed the clothes and shoes the vulture had placed onto the floor. The butler frowned when he noticed the clay suddenly changed its shape it had at the last moment. The clay grew until was up to Igor's shoulder in height. The vulture was also amazed when the clay glowed ebony black as it rapidly moulded itself. He watched in amazement as he noticed the clay took the shape of a White-Headed vulture female that's in her early twenties, instead that of the eight-year old girl it was supposed to be. He didn't even notice Count Duckula hadteleported himself right next to him.

When it was satisfied with its new shape, the clay stopped with its ebony-black glow. Count Duckula gasped in shock at the sight before him. It was a White-Headed Vulture female that looked as if she's in her early twenties. Her waist-length ebony hair also had blood-red streaks. She also wore the same outfit Igorth had worn as well. Count Duckula shuddered as he felt the creepy and dark aura the woman had. Her eyes were also cold, dull and soulless. But what really shocked the mallard would be the fact that this woman had somehow reminded him of Igor.

Count Duckula gazed at his faithful butler, and then back at the young woman.  
"Igor, who is this?" Duckula demanded after he had finally found his voice.  
"M'Lord, this is Vivian the Soulless. She is, in a sense, my daughter."

As the villagers quaked in fear as haunting screams echoed from the castle, I fear I must bid ye farewell...for now.

To be continued... 


	3. Am I the Fifth Wheel?

Hello everyone, and welcome to the sequel to Igor's Daughter.

This story is set after Be Careful What you Wish For.

Characters (except for Vivian) (c) Cosgrove Hall Story, Vivian (c) to me, Steffie

Enjoy ^_^

Igor's Daughter 2: The Undead Reborn part 3

Several weeks had passed since the day Vivian the Soulless was resurrected. During those weeks, Igor and Count Duckula noticed that the brunette seemed to prefer Nanny's company than the company of the two male fowls. They also cringed whenever Vivian helped the hen with the housework. The damage caused by Nanny's cleaning had doubled since she now had someone to help with the breaking. To make matters worse, Nanny told Vivian to not worry about the damage she'd caused, because no one seemed to mind when she broke everything.

The male fowls also noticed that Vivian seemed to have a bit of a grudge when it came to her father. Igor didn't understand why, but it didn't stop him from being curious. The young vulture also seemed to hate Count Duckula with every fibre of her being. Igor explained that it might be because the young mallard reminded the woman a bit too much of Count Lamian. He also explained that although he had told Vivian that Count Duckula and Count Lamian were not one and the same, his daughter still didn't believe him.

Count Duckula reasoned with himself that he has nothing to worry about; he's only scared of the young woman because of her aura and her cold stare. If he avoided the vulture, then there would be no problems for him at all. Oh, how wrong he was...

Several days later, Count Duckula was taken aback at the sight before him when he entered the living room. Vivian sat on the couch with a sewing kit on her lap, and had something green that she held in her hand. On the floor by her feet was a tiny piece of yellow fabric. There was also long strings of black wool; and black buttons on the seat next to the young vulture. The mallard watched as the vulture stitched the green thing like a professional. After she was done, she picked up the yellow fabric from off the floor and stitched it onto the green thing she held in her hand. After she was done, she used the long black wool and attached it to the round part of the green object. Duckula's eyes widened when he realized that she had made a voodoo doll of himself. The mallard teleported himself out of the room and confronted Igor about it. The butler explained that this sort of behaviour was normal for his daughter. Count Duckula's frown deepened when he realized his so-called faithful butler didn't seem that concerned.

The next day, Count Duckula gagged in shock when he noticed Vivian had also made a voodoo doll of Igor. For someone that's supposed to be be Igor's faithful servant and child, she sure didn't act like one...

*Later that day*

Nanny had cooked dinner while Vivian helped her. When the hen didn't stare at her direction, the vulture took the green voodoo doll that was tucked under her shirt; and squeezed it into the meat-grinder and turned the handle. The young woman cackled in sadistic glee as the doll was torn into itsy-bitsy shreds. The young count, who had seen the scene from where he was hiding under the table (to spy on the women, mind you), paled in shock. While the curse didn't work since he wasn't the fowl she had cursed, what if that lady did that to Igor's voodoo doll? He would need someone's help to stop the mad vulture, but Igor and Nanny were out of the question. Duckula's face lit up when he figured out who would be the perfect person to help him in his cause. His face dimmed again after he remembered that Goosewing had retired; and that it wasn't likely that the gander would try and stop Vivian if she's not a vampire.

*Much later that night*

"No, please stop the pain! It hurts so much!" Vivian sobbed as she tossed and turned in her sleep. When the nightmares and pain were too much for the poor woman, she forced her eyes open. She panted heavily as she tried to calm herself down. She glared at the Igor voodoo doll with all the hate she held in her heart.

"To stop the pain I had ever since I was killed in my previous life, I must hurt my Daddy. He must've cursed me when he told me he loved me like someone would a pet project; and if I show Daddy how much I am hurting, he'll reverse the spell. Why else would I feel like this?" Vivian sighed in despair as she held the voodoo doll of Igor in her hands.

As the werewolves and other children of the night played in the shadow, I fear I must bid ye farewell; for the moment.

To be continued... 


	4. Sweet Vengeance

Hello everyone, and welcome to the sequel to Igor's Daughter.

This story is set after Be Careful What you Wish For.

Characters (except for Vivian) (c) Cosgrove Hall Story, Vivian (c) to me, Steffie

Enjoy ^_^

Igor's Daughter 2: The Undead Reborn part 4

*The next morning*

Vivian was curled up into a tight ball as she shivered while she mumbled under his breath. The poor woman was in severe pain.  
"The pain must stop now..." The vulture sobbed as she got to her feet. With a lot of effort, the woman wobbled all the way to the dungeon, where she knew her father would be. She clutched the voodoo doll of her father with a strong grip, as if her life depended on it.

*Much later*

Although she lost her footing and tripped a few times, Vivian had finally reached the dungeon. Since she was extremely weak from the pain, she decided to crawl inside. Her eyes darkened when she noticed the sleeping form of her father. The young woman grinned when she noticed a guillotine a few feet away from her. She crawled towards it until she was right in front of it. She place the voodoo doll right underneath the blade. She grabbed hold of the string and pulled. Before the guillotine could slice the voodoo doll's head clean off, Vivian was pushed out of the way; and the voodoo doll was thrown a few feet away from the guillotine before it had lost its head. The young vulture gasped when she realized the one who pushed her and threw the doll away was her own father.

"What is going on here?" Igor demanded when he noticed the voodoo doll looked a lot like him. He was about to give Vivian an angry lecture when the young vulture screamed in pain as she collapsed onto the floor. She then curled herself into a tight ball as she whimpered in pain. "What's up with her?" Duckula wondered out loud after he teleported himself next to his butler; and noticed Vivian's state.  
'Oh no, I was afraid of this.' Igor thought to himself. He didn't even notice his master next to him.  
'What do you mean, Igor?' Duckula cocked an eyebrow in confusion as he read his butler's mind.  
'When I had first created Vivian, I was young and quite inexperienced in black magic. I didn't understand the risks involved'  
'Oh really?'

'The spell I used to create Vivian was the same spell many necromancers used to gain immortality. The spell was supposed to create a younger body for the necromancer to use when they were too old. Since their younger body wouldn't have a soul, they can simply travel from their old body to a new one'  
'Wait, that means'  
'Vivian was supposed to be my spare body. But, since I was still young enough to have children of my own, the spell had transformed my spare body into a soulless daughter instead'  
'So, what does that mean, then'  
"I guess she had heard those words I had said when she finally transformed into ash; and the words were forever buried in her heart."

'What does that mean exactly'  
'Vivian is experiencing heartbreak like how one would experience extreme physical pain, since her body's not able to cope with emotions. That's one of the side-effects of being a homunculus. There's only one way for me to stop this...' Igor made a bee-line towards the small pile of torture equipment closest to the guillotine; and searched through the various torture equipment until he had found a sharp knife. The mallard's eyes widened as he watched the elderly vulture sneaked up to his daughter; and started to chant.

"Igor, what are you--" Duckula pondered out loud. He quacked in fright and covered his eyes when Igor suddenly made a big dash on Vivian's palm; and a smaller one on the wrist. The mallard peeped through his fingers and watched in interest when his butler did the same thing to himself. The vulture's chants became more loud when he pressed his wrist against his child's. His and her blood blended together and turned black because of Igor's spell.

After several minutes of chanting, Igor had stopped with his chants. Vivian opened her eyes up and smiled in relief. To Igor's surprise, she wrapped her arms around him to embrace him. Duckula overheard the woman sobbed in softness in her father's ear that she's extremely sorry for what she had done. After the hug, the female stated that she'll help Nanny fix dinner.

"What did you do?" the young count asked Igor the moment the brunette was out of earshot. The vulture looked surprised to see the young waterfowl for a second; and his expression became neutral again.  
"M'Lord, I simply made sure she won't experience such emotional pain ever again."  
"Well, that's a relief. Come Igor, let's go to the kitchen before Nanny and Vivian destroy the entire castle..." "Very well, M'Lord."

As the master of the castle and his faithful butler stopped the castle from being destroyed, I fear I must bid ye farewell!

Goodnight out there...whatever you are!

The End 


	5. Acceptance

Hello everyone, and welcome to the sequel to Igor's Daughter.

This story is set after Be Careful What you Wish For.

Characters (except for Vivian) (c) Cosgrove Hall Story, Vivian (c) to me, Steffie

Enjoy ^_^

Igor's Daughter 2: The Undead Reborn part 4

*The next morning*

Vivian was curled up into a tight ball as she shivered while she mumbled under his breath. The poor woman was in severe pain.  
"The pain must stop now..." The vulture sobbed as she got to her feet. With a lot of effort, the woman wobbled all the way to the dungeon, where she knew her father would be. She clutched the voodoo doll of her father with a strong grip, as if her life depended on it.

*Much later*

Although she lost her footing and tripped a few times, Vivian had finally reached the dungeon. Since she was extremely weak from the pain, she decided to crawl inside. Her eyes darkened when she noticed the sleeping form of her father. The young woman grinned when she noticed a guillotine a few feet away from her. She crawled towards it until she was right in front of it. She place the voodoo doll right underneath the blade. She grabbed hold of the string and pulled. Before the guillotine could slice the voodoo doll's head clean off, Vivian was pushed out of the way; and the voodoo doll was thrown a few feet away from the guillotine before it had lost its head. The young vulture gasped when she realized the one who pushed her and threw the doll away was her own father.

"What is going on here?" Igor demanded when he noticed the voodoo doll looked a lot like him. He was about to give Vivian an angry lecture when the young vulture screamed in pain as she collapsed onto the floor. She then curled herself into a tight ball as she whimpered in pain. "What's up with her?" Duckula wondered out loud after he teleported himself next to his butler; and noticed Vivian's state.  
'Oh no, I was afraid of this.' Igor thought to himself. He didn't even notice his master next to him.  
'What do you mean, Igor?' Duckula cocked an eyebrow in confusion as he read his butler's mind.  
'When I had first created Vivian, I was young and quite inexperienced in black magic. I didn't understand the risks involved'  
'Oh really?'

'The spell I used to create Vivian was the same spell many necromancers used to gain immortality. The spell was supposed to create a younger body for the necromancer to use when they were too old. Since their younger body wouldn't have a soul, they can simply travel from their old body to a new one'  
'Wait, that means'  
'Vivian was supposed to be my spare body. But, since I was still young enough to have children of my own, the spell had transformed my spare body into a soulless daughter instead'  
'So, what does that mean, then'  
"I guess she had heard those words I had said when she finally transformed into ash; and the words were forever buried in her heart."

'What does that mean exactly'  
'Vivian is experiencing heartbreak like how one would experience extreme physical pain, since her body's not able to cope with emotions. That's one of the side-effects of being a homunculus. There's only one way for me to stop this...' Igor made a bee-line towards the small pile of torture equipment closest to the guillotine; and searched through the various torture equipment until he had found a sharp knife. The mallard's eyes widened as he watched the elderly vulture sneaked up to his daughter; and started to chant.

"Igor, what are you--" Duckula pondered out loud. He quacked in fright and covered his eyes when Igor suddenly made a big dash on Vivian's palm; and a smaller one on the wrist. The mallard peeped through his fingers and watched in interest when his butler did the same thing to himself. The vulture's chants became more loud when he pressed his wrist against his child's. His and her blood blended together and turned black because of Igor's spell.

After several minutes of chanting, Igor had stopped with his chants. Vivian opened her eyes up and smiled in relief. To Igor's surprise, she wrapped her arms around him to embrace him. Duckula overheard the woman sobbed in softness in her father's ear that she's extremely sorry for what she had done. After the hug, the female stated that she'll help Nanny fix dinner.

"What did you do?" the young count asked Igor the moment the brunette was out of earshot. The vulture looked surprised to see the young waterfowl for a second; and his expression became neutral again.  
"M'Lord, I simply made sure she won't experience such emotional pain ever again."  
"Well, that's a relief. Come Igor, let's go to the kitchen before Nanny and Vivian destroy the entire castle..." "Very well, M'Lord."

As the master of the castle and his faithful butler stopped the castle from being destroyed, I fear I must bid ye farewell!

Goodnight out there...whatever you are!

The End 


End file.
